Nono Hana
is one of the three main characters of HUGtto! Pretty Cure. Hana's alter ego is and she is known as the Pretty Cure of High Spirits. Her catchphrases are and Bio Appearance She is a little shorter than most people her age. Personality Hana aims to become someone who is like a big sister, or an adult, but often tries and fails at most things she wants to do. Her favourite food is egg dishes. Relationships Nono Shintarou - Her father. Nono Sumire - Her mother. Nono Kotori - Her little sister. Etymology - means "field" and "wild http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-%E9%87%8E.html while has no particular meaning and can be seen as a syllabus, in which it could be indicated as a possessive word https://japanese.stackexchange.com/questions/32290/whats-the-meaning-of-%E4%B9%83, making "Nono" mean "of fields" or just "wild". - There are two different kanji variations that elude to Hana's theme as a Pretty Cure, 花 and 華. Both readings mean "flower http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-%E3%81%AF%E3%81%AA.html which match up with Cure Yell's flower like theme. When the kanji of "Nono" and "Hana" are put together, her name can be translated to "wild flower". Cure Yell is a verb that can mean to "cry or speak out with a strong, loud, clear sounding voice" http://www.dictionary.com/browse/yell History Preseason Hana and Hugtan are seen wandering Ichigozaka, lost and looking for the KIRAKIRA Patisserie. Just then, Yukari, having returned from overseas for the patisserie's last day, approaches her and leads her to it. When Hana arrives, she purchases an unknown sweet when Hugtan notices the floating sweets in the display and becomes hungry. Since she's a baby, the girls prepare a baby bird-themed fruit and veggie purée for Hugtan and she enjoys it. The two of them then leave the patisserie, but the kirakiraru streaming from Hana's sweet gets noticed by the discarded body of Chourou. He then sucks the rest of it from the box, freaking Hana and Hugtan out. The body then starts to attack the town and the Cures spring into action, but are beaten easily. Then Cure Pekorin and the other fairies attack him, but he traps them all inside the umbrella. Just then, Hana, now Cure Yell, rushes in and kicks him over before freeing the fairies. She then introduces herself to the Cures before cheering them on as they, with the help of Pekorin's donut ring, successfully purify Chourou's body. She then leaves the scene not long after that, leaving Whip to wonder where she is. KKPCALM49 Cure Yell "Cheering on everyone! The Pretty Cure of High Spirits! Cure Yell!" みんなを応援！元気のプリキュア！キュアエール！ Min'na wo Ōen! Genki no Purikyua! Kyua Ēru! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Hana. In order to transform, she needs the PreHeart and her Mirai Crystal. Transformations Attacks * is Cure Yell's main attack. Songs Hana's voice actor, Hikisaka Rie has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hon'izumi Rina, who voices Yakushiji Saaya, and Ogura Yui, who voices Kagayaki Homare. Duets *'HUGtto! Future✩Dreamer' (Along with Hon'izumi Rina and Ogura Yui) Trivia *Hana is the second Cure to make a cameo appearance in a different Pretty Cure series, not counting the All Stars or Super Stars continuities, or the series movies, as she appeared in the last episode of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. She is preceded by Usami Ichika, who appeared in the last episode of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. Gallery :Main Page: Nono Hana/Image Gallery References Category:Stubs Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure characters Category:Cures